


Salad Bowl.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: A Working Masterpiece. [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Angry Sex, Angry Tom Hiddleston, Ass Play, Barebacking, Bondage, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Counter Sex, Doggy Style, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Healthy Relationships, Kitchen Sex, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, MILD - Freeform, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Top Tom Hiddleston, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: You're angry with Tom and end up trying to get a rise out of him.Once you do however, he leaves you wishing you hadn't succeeded.Completed Work.





	1. Salad Bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> NOT A RAPE FIC.
> 
> There is no explicit consent in this fic but reader and Tom know whether or not they want sex and while Tom isn't exactly a gentleman the relationship is a normally healthy one.
> 
> UnBeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> My first ReaderxTom fic!

* * *

You.

You couldn't even remember what had caused the fight, the seemingly endless photos of Tom out for dinner with his female co-stars every night of the press tour for IW? The fact he hadn't even kissed you when he came home last night? After being apart for weeks and weeks. A lack of rest thanks to a busy week at work? You just couldn't remember but that didn't matter.

You were fighting with him now, following him through the flat, yelling and going off on one, Tom, for the best part, didn't acknowledge you as he walked from his study and into the kitchen where you had been making dinner for the two of you, before the fight had erupted.

He stared at you as you pushed at his shoulders roughly, pushing him up against the fridge door as you continued yelling, no reaction. Glaring as you continued twisting the knife, saying pointless things just to see what would finally get him to react, you half wished he would just so you weren't the only one upset.

"Fuck you!" You finally said, realising he wouldn't give you the rise you wanted, walking away from him and only getting one or two steps before he had his hand wrapped around your wrist, you whipped your head round to glare at him, he glared back, eyes furious as your breathing hitched as you tugged your hand free. Still, he didn't say anything and you couldn't help the rush of arousal that made itself known as your pussy clenched in response to his fury.

You scoffed and took another step, acting unaffected as you did, this time however he didn't grab your wrist, instead he pushed you against the sink, glaring at you silently, as if he would force an apology out of you purely from just his glare, you nearly did as well, until you saw just the tiniest hint of triumphant in the corner of his eye, mixed with amusement that pushed you over the edge, your anger flared once more and you shoved him away from you, moving to stand against the counter covered in the half prepped salad for dinner.

"You think this is funny? A joke?!" You asked, voice furious as you picked up the glass salad bowl from behind you and without thinking flung it at him and his now openly amused face.

Nothing happened for a few moments after that, both staring at each other in shock, you realised after a few seconds that you were only in one of Tom's shirts, barefoot and bare everywhere else, trapped by the glass now covering the floor, unlike Tom.

Tom, who was dressed in jeans and a white shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, messy curls and glasses halfway down his nose, you cursed your pussy for clenching at the sight of him. Apparently he realised you were turned on as he stalked towards you, careless about the glass as he trod on the pieces with his shoe clad feet, _fucker,_ you thought bitterly as he stood in front of you, towering over you massively as he pushed you into the edge off the counter.

Careless and rough with his movements as you glared at him, refusing to melt into his touch as he grabbed you by your thighs and picked you up effortlessly, his grip hard enough to leave angry fingerprints on your delicate flesh while slamming you down on the now empty countertop, making your legs bounce from the harsh impact.

"You're going to _beg_." Tom whispered huskily into your ear, hot breath on your neck making you break out in goose bumps and shiver in anticipation.

"And I'm going to ignore you." He finished as he pushed you back to brace your hands on the counter, breathing hard as he parted your legs roughly while you watched as he shoved his jeans and boxers down carelessly only just enough to let his cock free, standing hard and at attention, a few drops of precum leaking at his head, you licked your lips in anticipation, the thick mushroom head making your pussy drool with wanton want.

"Fucker." You whispered breathlessly as he dragged you to the edge of the counter, your gaze locked on his as he positioned himself just against your soaked lips, smirking just as he plunged inside of your tight hot pussy, leaving you gasping and grabbing at the counter as he roughly fucked your pussy, hard and deep.

Bouncing you against the counter as his hands gripped your thigh and hip, you were sure there would be deep bruises as a result tomorrow but you didn't care, lost to Tom and his masterful cock driving in and out of you. The only sound made by his bollocks slapping against your arse mixed with your high pitched gasps of pleasure as he masterfully stimulated your clit and g-spot with each punishing pounding.

You were close, moaning and crying out unashamed of how wanton with want you were to cum on Tom's cock, to suck him in deeper and deeper until you were stuffed with his large cock.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" You cried as Tom drove deeper inside of your pussy, hitting your g-spot once again as he gripped at your hip and waist harder, animalistic grunting against your ear as you were just so _close_ , just a little bit more.

"Pease! Please! Just _there_!" You cried as your fingers clawed at his clothed back, wrapping your legs around his hips to try and get him into you deeper. Almost, _almost_ and then-

He came, came grunting and crying against your throat as you felt his hot thick cum coat your walls, but you hadn't, you hadn't cum, he continued to, filling you up until it began leaking from you.

" _Slut_." Tom whispered huskily into your ear once he had finished, slipping out of you as you stared at him with tears in your eyes, frustrated and horny as he shoved his half flaccid cock back into his trousers carelessly, walking away as he redid his belt, leaving you on the counter, his fresh cum leaking out of you as you felt the worked up knot nestle deeply in your pussy.

You vowed to get your revenge on Tom when he was least expecting it.


	2. Anticipation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sick of Tom being caught up in his phone so you take action.
> 
> With dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teasing sneak peak into the next chapter.
> 
> I've decided to add a few more chapters to this story and hope you all enjoy the further reading.
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

_You._

"Baby Girl, you best give me back my phone if you don't want _another_ punishment." Tom growled at you as you backed slowly away from him, walking backward through your bedroom, inching towards your bedroom door, your escape, as you kept eye contact with Tom's fiery gaze.

He was still kneeling on your bed as you held his phone behind your back, the damp between your bare thighs growing at Tom's stern growl.

 _"Last_ _warning._ " Tom snapped as your back bumped into the shut and locked bedroom door, you mentally cursed yourself for not grabbing the keys from the nightstand besides Tom, your eyes flickering to the taunting keys sitting on the nightstand by Tom, assessing the two options you realised you had at that moment.

Stand your ground and take whatever punishment Tom gave you or,

Make a dash for the keys and hope you made it back to the door in one piece.

You chose the latter. It was the wrong choice.

Tom's strong arms grabbed your waist the moment you were within reach, stopping you from getting away with the keys, now nestled in your right hand and phone in left, he took the phone first and then the keys as you struggled against his hold, refusing to give up and wait in silence for whatever Tom would do to you.

You weren't ashamed, either, to admit that your pussy was now pulsing with anticipation and your breathing laboured to see what Tom would do next.

You were not disappointed.


	3. Manners.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm so sorry this took so long to get written and up but it's finally here! I hope you all enjoy reading!
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

Tom put you on your stomach. Splayed out in the middle of your bed with you ankles and wrists tied to each bed post, leaving you completely immobile.

Entirely at his mercy, you clenched your pussy the best you could, give your current position, at the acknowledgement.

"Now," Tom began to honey low against your ear as your breathing became laboured at his close proximity, attempting to writher against your restraints as you felt Tom's fingers ghost along the exposed skin of the back of your neck and shoulder blade, groaning loudly in anticipation.

"I think it's time," Tom continued, tone just as sweet and low as he moved around the bed so you could no longer see him, the restraints meaning you could not manipulate your head enough to look behind you, working up your frustration as you heard Tom picking up and moving unknown objects.

"To teach you some manners, baby girl, as you've just been getting naughtier and naughtier recently." Tom soothed with a chiding air that made your stomach knot and skin prickle, you tried again to get some sort of friction going between your legs to relieve the burning arousal settled deep inside of you. It was no use.

You felt Tom's weight on the bed behind you, the skin of his legs against yours, sandwiching you as you tried to buck your arse up in the air for you, you failed.

"So eager for torture." Tom taunted as you felt his hands running up your calves and the backs of your knees, all the way up your thighs to settle on your arse.

He took his time in his treatment of the soft globes of flesh, massaging them and even placing one or two rough kisses on each globe before you felt the first nudge of intrusion, you groaning as arched as best you could against the sensation of being entered without warning.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh." Tom taunted as he pulled your arse back down, holding your hip with one of his hands as he against began to enter you, making you squirm beneath him as he did.

Whimpering loudly as he fitted one of his fingers snuggly inside of your tight arse, his finger feeling gigantic inside of the tight hole, you tried not to move as you felt your pussy throb and arse squeeze around Tom.

"Such a dirty little whore, so eager to take my finger." Tom growled from behind you as your face immediately burnt at his words, making you leak as you grew wetter with each one of his dirty words.

Tom kept up his exploration of your arse for several more minutes, changing fingers and adding more as time went by, leaving you a whimpering, wet, aroused mess by the end of it, the only way you knew Tom was aroused was when he dragged his rock-like cock between your two arse cheeks and rubbed the head against your worked hole, leaving you gasping and begging for me, like nothing more than a wanton whore.

Before you could miss the teasing presence of Tom's cockhead however, you felt your hole being stretched open wider, leading a burning sensation as a object with a rounded head was pushed inside of your arse until it felt like it could go no further.

"Ahh!" You cried out in shock as you tried to squirm away from the foreign object but only seemed to push it deeper inside of you, Tom shushing you as he grabbed your arse back and began to massage each globe with his hands, making you whimper and gasp as you were hyper aware of the object within you still,

"This is just a warmup, just a little toy to work you up." Tom assured soothingly, using a voice that was like honey and sex combined, it made you whimpered as you once against sought out friction for your horrendously neglected pussy.

Tom shushed you again but this time his shushes of reassurances were accompanied by his fingers slipping into your pussy and working your labia and clit, making you cry out louder and attempt to suck his deliriously talented fingers in deeper. The friction a heavenly sensation against your soaked pussy.

"Ugh! You're so fucking wet!" Tom groaned needlessly, as if you needed telling, his fingers moving to slip inside of your tight cunt as he spoke, taking only a few more masterful steps before he had you coming on his fingers, grinding the toy deeper into your arse as you tried to get Tom in deeper in your pussy, feeling an overwhelming sensation of being stuffed full as your stomach felt as if it were full of knots and butterflies all at once.

"Fuck me!" You pleaded breathlessly, voice barely above a whispered plea as you put as much weight on Tom's fingers as yo could, nearly crying as you wished for his cock to be buried so deep inside of your cunt that you couldn't be sure if he would ever get out again.

To be so full that even the idea of moving would hurt.

You need Tom's cock inside of you.

And as if sensing this gut-deep need, Tom yanked his fingers from your pussy and replaced them with his leaking cock, you both screamed at the sudden overwhelming feeling of being so full so suddenly.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Tom chanted as he pulled out of you till just his cockhead was left inside of you before slamming straight back into you. Your body rocking forward from the impact as he repeated his chant and action another time, just as forceful as your whole body quivered with pure ecstasy.

Full. So fucking full. The fullest you had ever been.

And it only increased.

Slamming with the loud slap of Tom's drawn-up, tight balls slapping against your abused arse.

His hand holding your hip in a vicelike grip to keep from toppling you from the sheer force of his thrusts while his other hand thumbed your clit until you were coming so forcefully that you were sure you were going to loose your voice altogether.

One long, drawn-out, guttural 'fuck' from Tom signalled his release a second before he was pummelling your pussy with short sporadic thrusts as he stuffed you full of his cum, your body and face pressed into the mattress as he used your exhausted body for the last threads of his pleasure.

Managing only to untie your wrists before falling heavily down besides you on the bed, his cock still fully sheathed inside of your abused and pulsing pussy, not that you cared, the feeling of Tom's cum dribbling out down your thighs and onto the bed along with the fullness that came from the object in your arse as well as his softening cock inside of your cunt an oddly satisfying one.

Content.

"You are amazing." Tom murmured once he finally found his voice, although it was gruff and low, you grinned at him as you reached to stroke his cheek with the tips of your fingers.

"Love you." You whispered tiredly as you and Tom exchanged one exhausted kiss before falling into a slumber of exhaustion.

Clean up could wait just five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not practice safe sex, please always be safe and read up on any thing you may want to try out in the bedroom.


End file.
